


This Life We Live

by Sorren



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Assumptions, Connections, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of suicide by a minor character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorren/pseuds/Sorren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They first met when she was five years old. She gave him the only thing that would never lose value in his eyes. They meet again when she's older, and she makes him keep it. Lucky he did, because what happens next tests the strength of their newfound bond. That bracelet just might be all she has left... </p><p>Or: Not too long after The Avengers, things have settled down. Construction is underway, the team is living on Stark's dime, and the man with his name on the building has discovered someone he thought he'd never see again.</p><p>Somehow, in the aftermath of destruction, life goes on.</p><p> </p><p>This is terrible and I think I'm going to try and redo it. Hopefully my writing skills have improved some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhiannon_A_Christy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [His Guardian Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062711) by [Rhiannon_A_Christy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy). 



“It has been literal decades and you’re still dressed like the main character of some cheesy movie that came out when I was 15.” 

“Mr. Stark.” Darcy offered warily. Her boss’ boss stared at her, half amused and half something else, something far sadder that she couldn’t bother to man. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

“Nothing, kid, you’re too young to catch the reference and I’m not gonna spoil it for you. I was going to see if Jane was around to compare notes, but it looks like you’re heading out for the night.” 

Darcy dipped her head to both points, and narrowed her eyes. 

“You’re weird, did you know that?” She scoffed. Tony snorted. 

“The hell are you doing here if you didn’t expect that?” He chuckled. “Anyway, Rhodey’s back from overseas and I’ve got some stuff to catch him up on. You alright to see yourself out?”    
“Yes, thank you.” Darcy nodded gratefully. Stark left then, and Darcy found herself wondering just what he’d meant about her clothes. She got the feeling there was more to it than him proving his age. 

* * *

 

 


	2. Cosmic connection? Check!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the strange, newfound connection between our favorite characters gets tested... Thoroughly and without restraint. Because Fate loves to hate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive I swear! Thank you all so much for the kudos and reviews I've been left. I'm glad people like this story so much and here's Chapter 2!

She regretted that a few weeks later, when the Avengers were on the news and half the team was missing. Including Tony. It didn't help that they were civilians at the time. No suit, Hulk couldn't risk coming out and no one else had their weapons, except maybe Natasha because they were small and Steve didn't need weapons to beat up bad guys anymore and Thor always had his lightning. Only the bad guys got away and the team was scattered and entire blocks were destroyed and she could only hope that they weren't trapped under a building. 

 

Tony never wore the charm bracelet into battle. He hated the idea of losing it, or it getting caught in something and warped or worse yet, destroyed. It was the first gift anyone had given him in a long time, and he was not about to lose it because some bastard didn't know when to quit. Much to his horror and grim satisfaction, the bracelet was on when they went outside. Then the crazy villain with the rhinos came and stormed everything before they were whisked to an alternate dimension, or so Reed insisted. Tony didn't care as long as they didn't come back.  
But now they were trapped in an underground garage, beneath stories of broken building and it was a wonder that he, Bruce, Natasha and Clint were even alive, much less going to stay that way for long. There was no cell signal and for that matter, his phone had been cracked so there was no point in using it anyway. Not when a fifteen-story building fell on top of them.  
He rubbed the horse absently and prayed to whoever would listen that they wouldn't be buried alive. 

 

 _Something_ got her moving. Darcy didn't know what, but she found herself racing out of the Tower and heading for where the Avengers said they would be, despite avid protest from JARVIS and Pepper and Jane. She was on autopilot as she crawled over broken concrete and avoided gorges in the shape of giant feet(? What are rhino feet even called, she wondered, and why rhinos?) But those were questions for later. Now, with no time to lose and two superheroes racing after her, she bolted through the streets dodging the rescue workers and growing, panic-stricken crowds as she went. Thor flew overhead and Cap jogged alongside her, knowing full well that it was useless to stop the girl but still watching out for her. 

 

They stopped in front of a particularly crushed building that had been long-since evacuated, what with it being abandoned years ago. (She would think back and realize that this was where she grew up, and laugh at the irony.) For now, she pointed Steve and Thor in that direction and found a crack to slip through. Their warning cries of “Darcy no!” went unheard. 

The maze was long, and she was tired by the time she heard the faint sounds that accompanied far-off yelling. She was off like a shot as soon as she heard the voices, stumbling over lumps and tripping into holes made by pieces that once made up the building. The air got stuffier and thicker the further down she went, and by the time she heard the voices properly, she all but collapsed, panting heavily and coughing.  
Several shouts of alarm told her that she'd found who she was looking for, and she finally allowed herself to black out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, to be honest, this story is taking so long because while I know where I want to go with it, I'm having trouble getting there. And while I will not give up on this piece, I can't make any promises about updates. For those of you who continue to read an leave kudos and comments, thank you and I hope it live up to your expectations. If anyone has ideas about plot or continuity, please comment below. Also: Language warning

The others were startled when the building started to shake, and they pressed themselves against the most stable part they could find. They were even more shocked when the shaking gave way and a person tumbled from what served as the ceiling. Tony was by no means the fastest, but he reacted instantly, a shocked yelp leaving him when he caught sight of the girl.  
“Darcy!” Clint breathed.  
“Found you.” She coughed before she passed out. Bruce caught her and laid her against the sturdy wall they'd been leaning on not five seconds ago.  
“Holy shit.” Tony breathed, staring at the younger girl absentmindedly.  
"Dammit, kid, what the hell made you pull a stunt like this?"  
"She probably can't hear you." Bruce offered after a few moments of checking to make sure that their newest companion was uninjured. "I didn't know you two talked all that much."  
"We don't, not really. But I approached her the same way I did Foster and we started talking. Not much to it. How do you know her?"  
"She's down in the lab all the time, but she was around when I did my research stint at Culver, before the Hulk."  
"Bet she was too curious for her own good." Clint offered.  
"Dangerously so." Bruce responded darkly. "She's lucky that General Ross never caught wind of her, crazy kid. What's she gotten into with you, Clint?"  
"Nat and I were sparring one day and she tried to correct our stances, started shouting out instructions. Had she gotten any closer than exactly where she was, she would've regretted it big time." Clint reported. "Now she sits in on our daily sessions and Nat spars with her every other night. She's getting better." Clint offered proudly.  
Tony felt something surge forward and he fought to stamp it down. He might not have liked the idea of Darcy fighting someone who could snap her neck without a second thought, but it wasn't his choice and he had no reason to bother trying to stop her.  
"She got medical training?" He asked. If she knew how to patch herself up, he cold leave it alone. For now. Maybe...  
Nope, he's still pissed at the idea. What the hell is wrong with him? He barely knew this girl and somehow she managed to bring out feelings that had only surfaced when he knew Rhodey was going somewhere dangerous. (Which might as well be all the time. Speaking of Rhodey, he should see when his friend gets his next round of leave.)  
"Yeah, she's fine. Knows more than the basics, even. Why'd you ask?"  
Tony shrugged.  
"Just makes sense." He insisted.  
Things would make more sense if Darcy were awake.  
Like how she even got here, for starters. Yes, Darcy had a lot of explaining to do... And damn if Tony wasn't turning into Pepper.

 

Neither the soldier nor the god were small enough to follow Darcy through the hole she'd gone. but there were plenty of rescue workers who could. Steve found a group who looked the least busy and jogged over to them.  
"What can we do for you, Captain?" The leader, who wore a yellow vest in contrast with all the orange, asked.  
It felt weird, being called by his stage name while out of the uniform. He shook off his uneasiness and did his best to explain the situation.  
"Our friends are trapped under one of the buildings that fell. If you have anyone to spare, we'd appreciate the help in getting them out. We don't know how far under they are or what we cold be looking for, so Thor and I are more than willing to follow whatever instructions you give us."  
The men gaped briefly before nodding and dispersing to get their equipment. The stability of the building and not knowing where the trapped victims were would be a problem, but they would do their best to get everyone out safely, as was top priority. After all, it would be a tragedy for Tony Stark to have died in such a freak incident.


	4. Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony recounts how he met Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This blurb came to me and I realized that I haven't updated in a while. I am very sorry, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. If this gives you any ideas, feel free to share!

"You're pretty interested in Darcy." Natasha mused. "You went after her a couple weeks ago, on her birthday. And you keep rubbing that horse charm. Did she give it to you?" 

"Yes she was five. I'd just gotten out of a board meeting and Obie- Obadiah Stane, had convinced the members that I'd be nothing but trouble. I couldn't be half of what my father was. He had them expecting a figurehead, so of course they weren't prepared for me to have actual ideas about where I could take the company. 

"Sit down, little boy, let the adults talk." Clint sneered from his other side. 

"Exactly." Tony sneered. "So I'm sitting in an alley and trying not to hit something when this shrimp of a kid is just there. 'Oh' She says. "Like she's supposed to be there and I'm invading her space. Damn kid had every color of the rainbow on. Holy shit, brought me back to the 80's. I told her that and she made this face, like 'what the fuck are you talking about.' And she just plops herself down and asks what's wrong, like I'm not a total stranger. Then again, according to her, I didn't smell like old people. Just Scotch. Damn, I wish I had some Scotch..."

"So she just came up to you like it was nothing? Definitely sounds like her." Bruce snorted. "What about the bracelet?" 

"I told her that my parents died and she decided that I needed it more than she did. Then I told her to go find her parents." 

"Yeah, great job they did protecting me." The girl of the hour scoffed tiredly from Bruce's lap. 

"Can't do that great a job when the thing you're protecting is constantly out of sight." The engineer teased gently. 

"You sound like my father." Darcy groaned. 

"I'm sure your father wouldn't be impressed by you running off into a collapsed building after a group of superheroes." Clint scoffed. 

"Do you even have kids?" She demanded. "You were a kid once. Tell me you didn't go off exploring every chance you got because life was boring as fuck." 

"I joined the circus, and I've yet to decide if it's worth regretting." Clint informed her." 

"Hey, fellow orphan, join the club!" Darcy scowled breathlessly. Bruce placed a hand on her neck, feeling for a pulse. 

"Kid, you probably shouldn't talk much. You didn't sound so great just now." Tony offered. 

"I'm fine!" The younger girl snapped sharply. "Don't act like I'm useless." 

"No one here would say that you're useless, little one, simply that you're not at the best of health." Natasha's voice lilted gently and Darcy closed her eyes. "Found you." She grumbled. "That's what matters." 

"Sure, kid. Just don't blackout on us, can you do that?" Clint asked, a strain of worry in his voice. 

 

 

"Um, Captain Rogers?" 

"Yes?" 

"We're drilling as quickly as we can, but I don't think they have enough oxygen to last how long it'd take to get down there. There's a hole big enough for you and Thor, is it? For the both of you to get into the building. As far down as we've been, the building is stable. We'll warn you both to fall back as soon as we detect otherwise. Is this something you'd be willing to-?"

"Yes." Steve insisted. "We need to find our friends." 

"Okay, thank you. I'll go tell my boss and we'll get you fitted with protective gear." 

He doubt that he'd need it, but he figured that indulging the construction workers would get things rolling. It was a little over an hour from when Darcy disappeared, guided by some unknown force that hopefully led her to the others. He prayed that she wasn't trapped under some random beam, calling out for someone who wouldn't get there for possibly hours. 

He and Thor went into the abandoned building. IT started like a tunnel and veered sharply, the places they could reach. Thor froze at one point and let out an exclamation of surprise. 

"There is magic here!" He proclaimed excitedly. "I hadn't felt it earlier because it was subtle. The fact that I can sense it now means that we are close! Come, Comrade Rogers, for I have a better sense of the path we must follow."

Close ended up being not as close as either of them wanted, and had quite a few moments where they fell. Like, flat-out the ground crumbled and rocks slid and they fell. That's actually how they found the rest. Steve was lucky that Thor went first, because the man was agile enough to right himself in mid-air. Steve tumbled to the ground unexpectedly and landed on Thor, groaning for a few heartbeats before he remembered where he was and scrambled toward Natasha. The redhead grinned sharply at his, eyes duller than usual, which probably meant that they'd been here for a while. Not good, all things considered. At least they were all together. Clint seemed to share his sentiment, because he said exactly those words. 

Thor sniffed the air curiously and followed whatever he smelled to where Tony sat, watching Darcy, who laid on Bruce's lap. The engineer raised an eyebrow. 

"Smell something you like, Fido?" He asked, a strain of discomfort in his voice. 

"You possess two types of magic that are extremely rare to the Nine Realms. The first has to do with the blue element in your chest." 

"Touch that and you're dead!" Tony spat,sidestepping the god and hunching in on himself. 

"I mean no harm to come to you than has already passed, Son of Stark. Merely that the contraption possesses magic. The other piece resides elsewhere on your person." 

Thor took one of Tony's arms into his giant hand, palming the bracelet that adorned the man's wrist. The genius was actively trying to free himself, Steve noticed. 

"Thor, that's not-." 

"Don't bother, Cap. Apparently I'm something to obsess over." 

"The object on your wrist is what drew the Lady Darcy to your presence in this building." Thor announced solemnly. "And now that I know what it is, I know how to track it back to where we started." 

Huh... whoever decided that was a brilliant idea deserved a Nobel Prize, because they had a way out. 

Static crackled in Steve's ear and he winced. 

"Captain Rogers, can you hear me?! We have your signal, sir! We know where you are, and we can get you out!"

"Praise the gods." Tony scoffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me for so long.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve tapped his earpiece, surprised to find that anyone could hear them with how far down they were. 

"Maybe we're not as far down as we thought?" Bruce offered, thinking along the same line.

"But that doesn't make sense. We were walking for half an hour at least." The super soldier objected. "And how could _they_ possibly know where we are when we don't even know where _we_ are?"

"Sonar?" Natasha wondered aloud. "Could sonar even be an option? Submarines use it all the time. Why couldn't it work on land?"

"Because there's too much obstructing a clear signal."

"Well something's helping that out. I think the better question is how we're getting out of this literal hole in the ground." Clint offered. "And can we not drop Darcy while we're doing it?"   

* * *

They decided to form a human chain, with Tony using what was there of the watch-turned-repulsor, something he'd made after Vanko's attack at the race in Monaco but never really had the chance to use. Thor helped, being careful to keep Mjolnir in the center of the cavernous "room as so not to bring the place tumbling down on them. Darcy went first, then Clint and Natasha, then Bruce. Steve and Tony argued about who would go last in hissed voices, and Steve backed off solely because he had no way of getting out aside from Thor, whereas Tony had his repulsor.  

They were all out of the giant hole, but that didn't mean they were safe. 

It was Thor, surprisingly enough, who figured out the way back. There were several times he was called back to the group in his excitement but despite his eagerness to get out, he was extremely gentle with the unconscious young woman in his arms. 

* * *

 It was nighttime when the group managed to reach the digging crew, having picked up a few civilian stragglers on the way. Not too many, fortunately (or maybe unfortunately,) and that only made Cap turn right back for the fallen skyscraper. 

"Let the rescuers and the construction crew do their jobs, Steve." Clint insisted. "You won't be of any help if you don't know what to look for. If anything, you'd be in the way." 

Darcy came to not in a cave, but on a couch. A very familiar couch, the likes of which should not be-. Oh, she was back in the Tower... 

"What-?"

"Try not to move." An equally familiar voice insisted. "Or speak. I imagine you don't feel all that great." Natasha offered reproachfully. "I'd ask what you were thinking, but you probably weren't."

She passed Darcy a cup with a straw in it, which the younger woman accepted gratefully.

"Where is everyone?" _Where's Tony?_  

"Off doing their own things. It's been almost a day since we got out of there." Natasha informed her. 

So now what... 

 _Find Tony!_ Her mind screeched. Darcy winced. Ever since she'd come to live in the Tower with the others, she'd been drawn to the man who's name was plastered everywhere. Not... attracted, per say, but something close to it. She'd done her best to avoid the genius as a result, but he'd caught her staring at him in the common room one evening and insisted that she tell him what she wanted or fuck off, because he had no time for stalkers or mixed feelings.

* * *

 

 _Well fuck you too,_ she'd scowled internally. She proceeded to avoid the hell out of him, until one day someone (JARVIS) had gotten curious and locked them in the elevator.  

He'd officially confronted her, to which she'd snapped at him.

" _I have no fucking clue what the hell is wrong with me, but something about you is setting off none of my alarms and that's a problem!" She'd snarled. "You're too Goddammned familiar, Stark! Even Thor  and Cap set off a beware or two, but when it comes to you... I have no idea. And that scares the shit outta me."_

_"Well, no offence to you but you're a little outside my typical age range, so I think we can rule out any romantic factors whatsoever."_

_"Oh thank the Norns! I would've screamed if it turned out you were my soulmate or something." She snorted._

_He looked terrified, and with good reason._

_"Yeah, no, I'll stick with Pepper, if that's alright with you." He muttered._

_"Fine by me. What're the chances of us getting the hell out of here? If I'm stuck in one place for too long with no visible exit, I get claustrophobic."_

_"Kid, that's everyone. Trust me when I say you're not alone in that regard."_

_The elevator started up, mysteriously enough. Tony glared at the ceiling._

_"JARVIS?"  
_

_"Yes, Sir?"  
_

_"As much as I love watching you grow as a person, never do this again."  
_

_"Of course, Sir."  
_

_"Or anything like it. Using humans as Guinea pigs to satisfy your curiosity is a no-no. Especially when you don't have their permission."_

_"I learn from what's available, Sir."_

_"Then your next assignment is to look up human experiments and write a paper on why they're wrong including at least fifty people's perspectives. I'll give you more information later." Tony scowled._

_"Of course, Sir. I'll get right on it."  
_

_"I want to validate your sources for everything before you write the paper."_

_"You'll have them when I've compiled a suitable list."  
_

_"Five sources per perspective, one of them has to be from a book that's been translated online."_

_"Of course, Sir."_

_And they walked onto the common floor with the others so that was the end of that conversation._

* * *

 

Now, she sat up, feeling strangely numb, and allowed her feet to do their job. Natasha followed in case she fell, but Darcy didn't care. 

"Why are you up?" Asked the very person she was looking for. She snapped out of the haze and found that she'd basically crashed right into the man, and she was back on the couch per the orders of two people she's normally a lot bossier than.  She rolled her eyes and buried her face into his shoulder. He stiffened, of course, and didn't relax until she made it clear that neither of them was moving. So he rolled his eyes and found the tv remote. Natasha didn't bother asking. When there was magic involved, things got weird. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... First story and it's me adding on to someone else's work! I hope you like it, Rhiannon_A_Christy! For that matter, I hope you all like it!


End file.
